The Monster and The Killer
by Midnight Library
Summary: Told from the point of a 70's Incredible Hulk episode, David Banner finds work at Silver Lake, formerly Crystal Lake, and helps with the camp's restoration into an outreach and rehab facility. David soon discovers that there is a killer in the woods here and that everyone's life is at stake. Chapter 1 will deal with the Living Jason; the next will deal with Revenant Jason.
1

"I'm sorry?" David Baxter looked up from the news paper he had been scanning.

"Would you like for me to top you off?" The waitress offered the half filled pot.

"Oh, yes please." He returned to the classifieds. Of course he was Baxter this time. Next time he might be Banning or Barons. It happened that way when life forced you to continually move. He could never stay in one place for too long. It was dangerous.

He knew he could never use his real name again. Not until he had found a cure.

For now, David Banner had to remain dead.

"Storm's coming this evening. You got somewhere to go?" the waitress, the name "Debra" printed on her name tag, said with a sweet smile.

"I should before noon. I'm on my way to Silver Lake. Someone should be meeting me here soon."

"Silver Lake? I thought that place had been closed down years ago," Debra said as she stacked dirty dishes, taking them from the cafe's bar counter, "Something about the lake water being bad."

"I don't know anything about that, but I do know Anne is looking for a person with experience with re wiring the place and with general repairs."

"Anne McCarthy?" Debra smiled.

"You know her?" David said.

"Of course! Anne is a peach! She goes to the same church I do. She takes on a lot of community projects. She's restored Megan Park, helped clean up West Union High last summer, and she even helps with the soup kitchen down on Higgins avenue. I had no idea she was taking on Silver lake. I can only imagine all the good that's going to come out of restoring that old camp."

"Can you imagine the body count?" A large, burly man sauntered up to the register to pay his ticket. "And you wonder why the lake water is bad."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow." said David.

"Ed's just being dramatic." Said Debra quickly, giving the big man his change.

"Dramatic, huh?" Ed said to Debra, then turned to David, "People go missing. What's the count up to? Forty? Fifty? You just keep in mind that Silver lake is a long walk away from help, Mister. And if you do go, you best go prepared."

Ed opened his brown coat to reveal a holstered gun.

David nodded, smiling.

"You think about it. People don't like talking about it. Go prepared."

"See you next week Ed." said Debra.

"Well, that was something." said David.

"Don't let it bother you. Every town has it's own superstitions." said Debra.

2

Leonardo Buckwell rolled his old green ford up to the Springhill cafe, where it coughed, farted, rolled backward about two feet and finally died. He got out, slapped his field hat across his leg twice, knocking dust off, and entered the cafe.

"Baxter! Lookin' for a David Baxter?" said Leo.

"I'm David." David looked at the slightly hunched man. Leo was as thin as a rail and smelled heavy of both gasoline and Marlboro's.

"Hey Buddy, I'm Leo. Anne sent me up here to fetch you, kicking and screaming if need be."

"I don't think it will come to that." David smiled, getting up and grabbing his backpack."

"Well, that's good enough. 'Cause my leg's been giving me trouble and I hadn't been able to scream in years."

They both laughed.

"You're taking me to the Lake? What about food?" asked David.

"Oh yeah, everything's gonna be provided. I'm to show ya where to squat, eat, and sleep." Leo said as they got into his old green ford. "You mind if I smoke?"

"As long as you use hickory." said David.

Leo looked at David, and brought the truck to life, "Think you're slick, huh? You're just as bad as Anne."

3

The old green ford, or as Leo had named it, "The last ditch effort", speed down the old Bradburry Road, which paralleled Highway 166. They traveled about 20 miles, and turned left on Silver Lake Road. This dirt road, David noticed, hadn't been driven on or maintained in a long time. It wound deep into the forest nearly four miles befor he caught sight of an enchanting blue.

The lake was beautiful. It was if diamond's had been woven into silk.

"Bad water!" Leo chuffed, "Only thing bad about this place is the teenagers that come out here and make a mess."

"You come out a lot?" asked David.

"I do," said Leo, "It's got the best bass fishing you have ever seen. I average ten pounders. I caught a twenty pounder one time. Boy I tell you what, I had that corn meal out and that grease boiling so fast.."

David laughed, "Was it good?"

"It was, I tell you. Washed it down with a six pack of miller's and watched the sun set. One of the best memories I ever had was coming up here with my dad, and we'd pick that exact spot. We'd fish all day, he would teach me how to clean'em and cook'em. And it was all good eating. The best. We'd sit and watch the sun go down. He always shared a beer with me when he taught me somethin' and I caught on quick. He did the same with his dad. I figured that's a part of what life's about, sharin' and teachin' what's good. You got kids?"

"No." David said, his eye's went down.

"Hadn't had the chance yet, huh? Well, don't give up hope. Just gotta find the right woman. Someone who'll put up with your dirty clothes and you put up with her cooking. Nothing like a good woman when you find her."

"I'm afraid that life may be out of my hands for now." said David, "And a family is something I cannot risk, no matter how much I want it."

"Aw hell, man, I won't ask, but just take it into consideration the fact that nobody's perfect." said Leo.

"I know," said David. It was more often than not the hope of one day being free to have a family that kept him going on from one day to the next; that kept him alive. But he did not say that out loud.

4

The old ford came to a crackling stop inside a clearing; the lake open and tranquil before them. To the right, snuggled in the thickets were three freshly painted cabins, white with green trim. A barn laid further back passed a grove of trees, and the main house, two stories of stone and seasoned oak and ceder, lay beyond the cabins.

David could smell a burn pile going somewhere in the distance. Getting out of the truck, David saw two people, a young man and woman, both with mousy brown hair, were on the docks, repair and replacing boards.

A black haired "bad boy", in jeans and red bandana, was busy sawing boards while smoking. A battery powered radio was bleating out classic rock music, and bad-boy was steady bobbing along with it.

A red haired girl who had been tossing bramble into a wheel barrel for burning stuck her pitchfork into the ground and began walking over.

"Mister Baxter," the red haired girl said, smiling, removing her work gloves. "I'm Anne McCarthy."

"David." said David, as he shook her hand. He noted both the strength and softness of her hand, and how much he liked her smile, but he pushed those thoughts away.

He had to be careful. It wasn't that he couldn't be attracted, but letting himself go down that line of thought lead to the monster. David wanted so much to love, and to be loved. But because of the danger, he couldn't risk anyone. So his desires often went unanswered, and it filled him with pain. And this pain, if not critically controlled, brought anger; and with anger, came the monster.

So he smiled, and allowed himself to feel the pain without letting it go further.

"David," said Anne, letting his name roll off her tongue,"Are you any good with a breaker box?"

"I've known a few stubborn ones, but it shouldn't be a problem." David said.

"You hear that guys? It's hot food tonight!" Anne yelled.

Bad-boy threw his hands up and bellowed, "After almost a week of cold cuts and nutty bars, bless you sir!"

"Let me introduce you," said Anne, "the wild one is Johnny. Those two over there on the docks is Jodi, and her brother Peter. Adam is around, but I think he's out beside the barn, chopping wood."

"You've been out here only a week? This place looks great!" said David, "And I do want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to help."

"Thank me by giving us some juice," said Anne, "Speaking of which..."

Anne turned from David and approached Leo, biting her bottom lip and smiling.

"Aw hell! What is it now!?" said Leo.

"The well pump," Anne winced, bracing for what was coming.

"ALREADY!?" Leo grabbed his hat from his head and threw it down on the ground, a slew of colorful words pouring out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with the pump?" David asked.

"He's already had to fix it twice," Anne said, "First the belts were bad, and we had to replace them. Then the day after, the power chord got chewed up, so I put a new padlock on the door to the shed where it's at. But now, it looks like a bear broke into the shed and mistook the well pump for a canned ham."

"It got past the padlock?" said David.

"It pulled the padlock, the hinges, and the screws right out of the wood." Anne shrugged.

"Which means I got to drive up all the way back to Junction city and pick up another one. With the storm coming in, I ain't going to be back till sometime tomorrow. And damned if my fishing time ain't shot!"

"It sounds like we're going to be boiling a lot of water until then," said Jodi, as she and her brother walked up to meet David.

"No," said Peter, "There's an old hand pump behind the main house. It's still works, I used it this morning."

"Wonderful!" said Anne, "And Leo? Could you pretty please pick up two new hinges and padlocks?"

"You want fries with that?" Leo picked up his hat, beating the dust off on his leg.

"Thank you Leo! You are a God send!" said Anne.

"Yeah-yeah. Just put it on my paycheck." Leo turned and got into his truck; it coughed to life. "Don't forget about the storm. Put the tools up, or they'll rust."

Leo drove away.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If you want, I'll show you around." said Anne.

"That would be fine. Maybe afterward you can show me the pump. It may not be beyond repair." said David.

"Breaker first!" said Anne. David made to protest, but she stopped him, "As noble as your intentions are, we are dying out here without electricity. Johnny might cry after another bologna sandwich and I haven't had a hot bath in four days. Fix the breaker, and you'll save lives."

"David laughed, "Okay! Okay!" he nodded, "Breaker first. Lead the way."

5

"So what plans do you have for the camp once you get it up and running?" David asked as he followed Anne upstairs in the main house.

"I'm hoping to use the place as a rehabilitation ministry. There are so many people who suffer from mental illness, drug abuse, and criminal backgrounds that a majority of society refuses to give them a hand up or let them back into it." Anne showed him to his room, which was humble. There was a small table and chair next to the window. A bed with a blue blanket looked extremely inviting, and there was a picture on the wall of a horse grazing at sunset.

"That's a big job," said David, setting his pack down on his bed,"You must also realize there are dangers to just letting anyone in. If you get into trouble, help is a good distance away."

"That's why we are planning to work with the hospital and sheriff's department. We'll be looking to accept those who meet our criteria." said Anne, "They will have to have gone through detox at the hospital, and show lab records of being a clean for at least a month. We'll also accept people who are on probation and have kept out of trouble. We want to accept people who have shown that they desire to change."

"There won't be many who meet that criteria." said David, "Many people are on drugs or in jail because they have given up and don't see anything better for themselves."

"That's why we have an outreach as well. Someone to meet them where they're at and give them hope and a goal to aim for. And when they get here, they will be able to reconstruct themselves. Learn trades, skills, and get the diploma that they may not have." said Anne, "After all, someone reached out to me."

"You?" David said, astonished.

"I'm clean now for three years." said Anne, "And the rest of the guys out there are also survivors. Johnny, Adam, Jodi, and Peter. We've all gone through addiction and abuse. And we made it because we had each other."

"Who reached out to you?" asked David.

"My church," said Anne, "Do you pray, David?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very religious." said David.

Anne smiled, "Me neither, but do you believe God is really there? That he cares at all?"

"There are many logical proofs against the idea, and I'd be lying if I said that most of the proofs haven't come from my own experiences, and seeing the terrible way people treat one another." said David.

"There are also many proofs for a caring God. So do you know what that tells me, David?" said Anne, stepping closer to him.

"What's that?"

"Maybe it isn't about proof. Maybe it's about trust." said Anne, "You know, I wake up every morning to a world that turns good things bad. And you know what? Every morning I get up and go look in the mirror and I see something that was bad made good again. And if that can be done for me, maybe it can be done for others too."

She was close to him.

David swallowed. He couldn't take his eyes from hers. His mind worked furiously against the torrent of pain and loneliness that was rising in his chest. She made his heart burn. There were things in life he wanted so much, he dared not look at them, lest he burn up and lose himself to anger. He had to keep himself out of reach of desire and hope, even if it meant remaining cold and empty. And he would continue to starve his soul if it meant keeping the monster at bay.

With a final effort, he pushed the pain and desires away.

"Well," David smiled, "Let's go downstairs and see if we can't get this place up and running."

She stared at him, and David knew she wasn't detoured. Her eye's pierced him, saw around his mask. She could see him, the real David. The beaten and bruised, starving and broken David, and he felt naked before her.

And why not? Hadn't she worn that mask too?

Yet she relented and didn't press him, and he was thankful.

6

"Are we ready?" David called up from the basement.

"Ready!" Johnny said from the doorway. Jodie, Peter, and Johnny had come up to the main house for the lighting ceremony, to celebrate stepping out of the dark ages back into the twentieth century, "Light it up!"

David made a few more adjustments to the beakers as Jodi held a flashlight steady. He switched circuit over. It hissed, then tapered off to a soft hum.

"Yeah!" Johnny yelled, "Woo! Chicken and biscuits tonight!"

"Yay!" Jodi surprised David with a huge hug, "You are the best!"

David shrugged, putting the tools back in the tool box, "All in a few hour's work."

They headed upstairs into the kitchen where Peter and Johnny immediately began to raid the pantry for food to cook. Peter grabbed cornmeal, flour, potatoes, carrots, a canned beef roast, and a multitude of spices.

Johnny came out with apples, a jar of honey, sugar, a can of pineapples, and a can of peaches, "We are having pie tonight! Toss me some flour."

David helped Jodi and Anne set the table for what was going to be an interesting lunch, when a large man came into the kitchen. He was blonde with a bronzed tan, a set jaw, and hard eyes. He was built like a an ex football lineman.

"Adam?" Anne said, "David, this is Adam."

David stepped forward, "How do you do?"

Adam ignored him completely. His eyes found Johnny and locked on him, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Johnny smiled at Adam.

"You know what," Adam stepped forward, "Where did you put it?"

"What did you lose, Adam?" Jodi stepped up to Adam, trying to get his attention.

"I got no idea what you're talking about, man," Johnny said, holding an opened can of peaches.

Adam slapped the peaches out of Johnny's hand where it flew across the kitchen and hit the wall, "I don't have time for your games. Tell me where it's at!"

Jodie wrapped her arms around Adam, trying to pull him back, but she was one third his size, making her efforts comical.

"Would you get a grip? What went missing?" Anne stepped in between Adam and Johnny.

"My axe," Adam stuck out a finger at johnny, "I left it on the chopping block and went to the can. It was gone when I got back."

"Dude, the only lost tool around here is you!" Johnny laughed.

Adam made to grab Johnny, and it took the combined efforts of Jodi, Anne, and Peter to stop him.

David saw Johnny making a smooth motion to his back pocket. He was now palming a knife.

"Okay!" David moved forward, "How about we go after lunch, all of us, and help you look for it?"

"Axes don't just walk off!" said Adam.

"Adam! Adam, look at me!" said Anne. Adam looked at her, "Did this just happen? I mean in the past twenty minutes, did you have the axe?"

"Yes." said Adam.

"Johnny has been with me for almost an hour. He didn't take it. Look at me! We will find it. Just relax and get ready for lunch." said Anne.

Adam looked to have calmed down, but only a little.

"I don't appreciate games at all!" Adam left the kitchen.

A tense silence followed.

Johnny walked over to the spilled can.

"That's just hurts, you know?" Johnny said, frowning while lighting a cigarette, "He killed the peaches, man!"

7

"Is he normally that aggressive?" David asked as they walked down the side of the lake, on the way to the shed.

"Adam has been through a lot," said Anne, "He had an abusive father, and he's been sober for almost four months. He's really a good guy, it's just..."

"He's single minded." said David.

"Yes." said Anne, "His mind is healing, but it's going to take years. He's used alcohol to cope with his pain for long time. Now that it's gone, his default setting is rage."

"Understandable," said David, "Anger gives us a sense of control and power in an otherwise helpless situation. Broken people fall back on it often."

"Well you sure know a lot." Anne laughed.

"I know a thing or two about anger." said David.

"I bet you do." said Anne. "You know, not all broken people are a result of abuse or addiction. Sometimes it's mistakes made. Regret."

David knew she was prying, but she was being polite about it, "I'm afraid, I'm a closed book."

Anne started to speak, but David stopped her, "It's better. Trust me. If you give so much weight to trust, then please trust me when I say it's best not to dig too deep with me."

"David, it's not healthy." Anne shook her head.

"No, it isn't" David said, "But it is best for others."

Anne looked around, trying to find words, "David... You have to deal with the pain. One way or another you have to. I see it in you, and there is so much. You have this... this... superhuman ability to keep it under control; to keep it from taking you. But you have to understand, it's going to consume you. I've seen it happen so many times, with so many people I've loved. It will kill you, David, and the only thing left inside of you will be pain and anger. And when that happens, there's no coming back. The change is permanent."

Anne was wiping her eyes now. She was almost shaking with care; concern for him. David braced himself, and hugged her. She held him back.

"Give me time, okay?" David smiled down at her.

Anne looked up at him, consenting, "Yeah, okay. Just don't keep a girl waiting."

David laughed, and they continued on.

The change would be permanent. David knew that Anne had no idea how much those words scared him.

8

As they neared the shed, the thunderheads began to roll into the valley. The air was thick and the sky was turning angry. David noticed there was little wind, so he knew they had a little time at least before the rain started.

"I told Peter and Jodi to go ahead and take some of the dry goods, water, and flashlights into the storm cellar in the barn in case the weather is as bad as the radio says it's going to be. Have you ever been in a tornado, David?" said Anne.

"I've seen a few nasty storms, but I think we should be okay." said David.

The shed was old, with peeling white paint, and heavy underbrush growing around it. David examined the door. It was almost split in half and was resting on it's bottom hinge. The top hinge had been pulled out of the wood by it's screws.

He looked down and saw the master lock. It was still attached to the latch. It too, had been ripped out of the wood.

Anne thought it was an animal. But David didn't see any claw marks on the door or beside it.

"Let me see your flashlight." said David. He took it, turned it on and carefully stepped inside the shed.

The ground was wet; muddy. David had to steady himself as moved. Inside the walls were lined with three rows of shelves. On apposing sides, with various bottles containing screws, drill bits, washers, nuts, cockroaches, and small tools. Towards the back was an ancient drum of oil, a few gas cans, and rusted fencing wire.

David could taste the gasoline in the air.

He rested the light on a lawnmower sized engine in the middle of the room. When it was healthy, it sat up on cinder blocks with two pipes going into the ground and another heading out to the main house. What lay before him now was a busted shell. The old pipes were broken and bent.

David looked at them closely, analyzing. What ever happened to the pump, it wasn't damaged by an animal. David could see metal grazing on the pipes. The cylinder, which had a metal covering, was dented and cracked.

David imagined a very angry person prying into the shed with a large hammer or if they simply pulled the locks out of the wood, and that was a big if, that person would be abnormally strong to strip eight screws at once and cause this much damage.

Looking at the ruined pump, David imagined a large, powerful man breaking into the shed and destroying it with a terrible fury.

It was the most likely.

And Adam fit that role.

A low fear began to gnaw at him. But he did not want to be quick to draw conclusions. He turned and left the shed.

"So, what do you think?" Anne said, "Think you can work work a little magic with it?"

"Not this time," David said. "Where's Adam now?"

"Adam? He's either helping Jodi and Peter, or he's found his axe by now." said Anne, "Why?"

"The pump wasn't damaged by an animal. It was damaged with a tool by someone with significant strength." said David.

"David, you don't think..."

"I'm not saying anything," said David, "I'm merely pointing out what I see. As far as I can tell, it could have been done by any one here."

"But not you, you just got here," said Anne, "I don't understand why anyone of us would do something like. There's nothing gained by except more work to be done."

"Or by someone who might not want this project to work." said David.

"See that's what doesn't make any sense, everyone out here wants this place to work. If it weren't for ministries like this, most of them would have died by now. Including me." said Anne as she turned to walk back to the Main house.

9

By the time David and Anne returned to the Main house, the wind was pounding the trees and the first sheet of icy rain began to fall.

Adam was stirring a fire with a poker at the hearth while Jodi sat on the arm of a couch near him.

"Heh! Ya'll just made it." Adam set the poker aside.

"It's getting really bad outside,"said Jodi, "you should see the lake. Where'd you guys go?"

"We went down to see if the well pump could be salvaged," said David, "I discovered that..."

"We discovered that," Anne gave David a 'let me handle this, I have a little more tact than you do' look, and he consented, "the pump wasn't torn up by an animal. After a closer look, it appears that someone destroyed it with a large tool."

Jodi stood up, but Adam's eye's hardened and immediately went to David.

"If you got something to say, say it." Adam said, taking a step towards David.

"I'm not saying anything," David met Adam's gaze, "But I will say it's important, for everyone's safety, that this might not be an isolated incident. We may not be alone in these woods."

"And what would you suggest us to do?" said Adam, "Just drop everything because the woods might be dangerous? Life is dangerous. Not all of us have the luxury you have, David. We cant just up and leave if things get a little difficult. For some of us, this is the only thing we have."

"Adam," Anne started.

"No, Anne. If David wants to run away, let him. I got no time for him." Adam turned and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" said Anne.

"To the cabins to sleep off the storm. I don't have much of an appetite for super."

Adam went out into the rain and disappeared.

"I'm sorry Anne," said David.

Anne shrugged, "He'll sleep it off. Anywho, I still thing we need to find the others. Have you seen Johnny or Peter?"

"Johnny?" Jodi thought, "He went out over an hour ago. To where, I don't know. And Pete's out in the barn, probably reading. You know him. We finished stocking the cellar, so he is probably taking a break."

"I'm going to go out and get Peter. If I see Johnny, I'll bring him back too." said David.

"He might be bunking in the cabins too." said Jodi.

"I don't like the idea of you going out by yourself." said Anne.

"I'll be okay. Give me ten minutes," said David.

"Be careful." said Anne.

10

The downpour was almost deafening and David was soaked withing seconds. Flashlight in hand he pushed through the driving cold. David hoped he was wrong. If Adam was the one to destroy the pump, the question would be why? Why sabotage something you've worked so hard for, a cause you've invested in?

The only surmise that came to him was withdrawal frustration; Adam's single mindedness, lack of emotional coping, and his hot anger pointed to just that. David knew Adam was a former alcoholic, but did he abuse anything else? Steroids? Opiates? It would make sense then in coping he would seek out something to destroy, to take the edge off the pain.

Anne should have never brought Adam out here so quickly after his detox. But, this was the rehabilitation. And if that was the case, they may want to invest in a bucket and rope. It would be much cheaper to replace than a well pump.

David ran low and quick between the trees to the barn. Within sight of the aged structure, he could see one of the doors were ajar. David hurried in.

"Peter?" David called into the heavy darkness.

There was no answer. The walls of the barn groaned against the wind and the rain fell upon the roof like gunfire. David swept the flashlight across the barn. Old horse stalls lined both of the walls, each filled with old furniture and mechanical junk that had been collected over the years. Musty old hay carpeted the ground as David moved further in.

Panning the flashlight right, He saw the door to the cellar.

It was closed.

As he reached to open the cellar door, movement caught David's eye to the left and he spun, pointing the flashlight,

Barn rats.

David breathed.

He opened the cellar door.

"Peter?" David called. The light shown down the rough cut stairway and he could see where dry goods, water, and other things had been stacked at the bottom of the Cellar's hard packed dirt floor.

Silence.

David eased down the stairs. He could feel tension; his heart worked. The edge of his light caught sight of another flashlight on the ground, still on.

David's stomach bottomed out as he moved the light further right, and it glimmered off of a small red pool.

Blood.

David's breath caught, hitched, and went shallow as his free hand found his mouth. His sanity protested, but his hand continued to raise, following the blood.

The light rested on two feet hovering a foot in the air.

"Oh... no! Oh, Peter!" David raised the flash light once again.

Pants torn and shirt ripped away, Peter hung by his neck to a support post in the cellar. His body a mass of terrible bruises and wounds.

David fell against the wall, strength leaving his legs. And though he was horrified beyond words, his powerful analytical mind went to work.

Peter's jaw was broken and dislocated. The side of his face was slightly caved, and his right collar bone was broken. His left shoulder was dislocated and his chest showed multiple cracked, if not broken ribs. His arms were broken, tattooed with defensive wounds. His right leg hung at an odd angle.

He had been beaten to death with a hammer.

The image came into David's mind of Peter coming down the steps, perhaps setting down his last load of food he was bringing down into the cellar, when a large man came out from behind the stairs and overpowered him instantly.

Peter didn't have a chance.

The first blow was with a hammer down, from behind onto his right shoulder, breaking his collar bone. Peter would have screamed and tried to run.

The large man grabbed Peter by his left arm and yanked him back to the floor, dislocating his arm, and possibly throwing him into one of the support posts, cracking ribs and his head.

Peter would be in a daze and would be crawling away from his attacker, maybe even kicking at him. The large man would then grab his right leg and bring the hammer against his knee.

Peter would cry out and the large man would then rain blows down on him, his chest and his arms where he tried to defend himself. He would break ribs, break his arms. Blood would be filling into Peter's lungs; he would be gasping, unable to scream.

One blow would come across his jaw, breaking it and dislocating it.

Peter would be out.

The last blow was the killing blow that caved in the side of his poor battered face.

The large man then would have hung Peter up against the post by a rope, displaying him.

Whoever did this had no humanity. No consideration for human life. The killer was a man insane with rage. Almost animal in his thinking. Brutal, savage, and territorial. Beyond reasoning.

The reality of the situation dawned on David.

They had to leave now. They had to run.

Twenty miles to town or not, they had to get out of this place.

They were being hunted.

11

Anne had potatoes out, cutting them with a small knife, preparing supper when David rushed in the door.

"Hey!" Anne looked at him and smiled, "Is Pete coming?"

David looked about the kitchen, spotted the rotary phone on the wall and ran to it, "Where's Jodi?"

"She went upstairs after you left. I think she's in the shower. What's wrong?" Anne set the knife down.

David lifted the receiver and tried to dial.

The phone was dead.

David put the receiver back, his mind racing, trying to figure out what to do. He walked over to Anne, keeping his voice low and steady, "We have to get out of here."

"What? I..." Anne started.

"We have to get Jodi and Adam and leave... now!"

"David, you're scaring me," said Anne.

David looked at her. He didn't want to cause a panic. Even letting Jodi know that her brother was dead would likely send her running to the barn, "Anne. It isn't safe here. There is someone here at the camp and he means to hurt us."

"David, Adam would never..."

"I'm not talking about Adam." said David.

"David, where's Peter?" Anne asked, her hand reaching for the knife on the counter. David could see cold realization in her eyes.

Anne held the knife against him.

"Anne, what are you doing?" he took a step closer to her, " Put the knife down."

She kept the knife at David as she eased towards the door, her knuckles white.

"Anne, please!" David said, holding up his hands, "You've got this all wrong. Anne we have to get the others and leave."

"Just stay away!" She opened the door and ran.

"Anne, no! Come back!" David chased after her in the driving rain.

12

David ran as fast as he could, his heart in overdrive. But he was nowhere near as fast as Anne. David knew she would be going to the cabins to get Adam. He only hoped she wouldn't run into trouble. Then again, if she told Adam that he was a killer, things would get infinitely worse.

She was well ahead, but he could still see her.

She vanished into the first cabin closest to the lake.

David ran up to the door and opened it.

Anne stood against the wall, both of her hands covering her mouth, stifling sobs. She had dropped the knife.

David's body went cold.

The room was destroyed. Adam, lay in the center of the floor, face down. His neck broken.

This scene wasn't difficult for David to understand. The killer had grabbed Adam from behind, perhaps before he got into bed. Adam tried to fight loose, knocking over the bed, table, and chairs. But the killer was much stronger, almost turning Adam's head completely around. With the bruising that he saw, Adam's head was almost torn from his shoulders.

David grabbed Anne, pulling her toward him, moving her eye's away from the scene, and took her outside.

"Anne," David kept himself calm for her, soothing, "Let's go get Jodi."

She looked at him, still crying, lost.

"Jodi, Anne. Stay with me."

Anne nodded, but still couldn't speak.

"Come on!"

13

David and Anne entered the Main house and went to the stairs. David stopped, and turned to Anne, "Stay here, I'm going up to get her."

"No!" said Anne.

"Yes, Anne, if there's trouble, you'll be able to run, and you must run! You don't wait for me, you don't come to me, you run." said David.

"I'm not leaving you!"

He didn't like it, but he could see she was set.

"Okay, but stay close."

Anne nodded.

David eased up the stairs with Anne close behind. On the second floor there were three doors on the left and two on the right. The first door on the right was a linen closet. The second was the master bedroom. The first door on the left was a bedroom as was the last on the left. The middle door on the left was a bathroom, and David could hear water still running in the bathroom.

David approached it, resting his hand on the door knob.

"Jodi? Are you in there?" David called.

No answer.

David began to feel the sick fear again.

"Jodi!" David said louder, "Jodi, we need to leave..."

The door swung open under the slightest pressure. Wafts of steam rolled out from the bathroom. The porcelain tub and shower were on the left and on the right were the toilet and sink.

The shower curtain had been ripped down. The mirror above the sink was shattered and caved in, and blood was dripping from the ruins of the mirror and from the sink.

Jodi was not in the bathroom.

"David..." Anne began.

The lights in the house shut off, and they were cast into the dim.

"He's here," David thought out loud, "The breakers... He's in the basement."

"The basement?" Anne said, her breathing quickening, her eyes burning, "Is that where he is?"

Anne turned and ran down the steps.

"Anne, no! Don't!" David chased after her again.

Anne raced through the living room and into the kitchen. She found what she wanted, yanking a butcher knife out from the knife holder.

David came in behind her, breathless, "Anne, please!"

"David, move!" Anne said, tears swelling in her eyes again, "David I swear, move!"

"I can't do that," David said, looking at the knife and then back at her, "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

"I don't care! He took everything..."

"I know, but we have to leave. We can't change what's happened, Anne. You don't know what you are dealing with..."

Anne's eyes went behind David and widened.

"David, look out!" Anne screamed.

David turned just as the killer brought the axe up and into his stomach.

The killer was enormous, with massive shoulders, and a strange riveted white mask on his face.

The world spun with hot pain as the killer pulled the axe free from David. He then grabbed David by the back of his neck and threw him across the kitchen onto and over the table, taking the chairs with him.

Anne raised the large knife to stab the killer, but he blocked her with his axe hand, and reached out with his free hand, finding her throat. His fingers sank deep into the flesh of her neck as he lifted her off the ground and slammed her against the cabinets.

Anne struggled, but the killer's arm was like iron.

David struggled to stand, but fell again, precious blood pouring from the wound in his stomach. Through the fog of pain he could hear Anne's struggling and gasping.

He could no longer hold back the tide.

The anger came, and with it, the monster.

David's eye's glowed green.

His head split with rage as his body warped and swelled, turning green. The wound in his stomach slowed and stopped. His blood cells went into overdrive, repairing and replacing the much needed blood that he had lost. David's clothes ripped and fell away from the growing muscles.

The monster stood, teeth clenched, half insane with the pain he felt in his stomach and with the hate he felt for the masked man. He saw the man, his hand around the girl's throat, hurting her.

The monster drew in breath and let out a roar that shook the house like a thunderbolt.

The killer turned to face the monster, spellbound. His hand forgot the girl, and she fell away, landing in a heap on the floor.

Anne lay still, swimming in and out of consciousness.

The monster roared again, brought his fists up and down onto the mahogany table, pulverizing it.

The killer was not intimidated. He lifted his axe and moved quickly to meet the green monster.

The killer was fast, swinging the axe up and bringing it down with deadly intent.

The monster caught the axe. Growling, he grabbed the killer by his belt, lifted him up into the air, and threw him.

The killer struck the wall of the kitchen, and went through it, falling sprawled into the living room.

The monster let out a roar of triumph.

The killer lay on the ground motionless.

The monster then remembered the girl. He went to her, kneeling beside her, looking at her. She was familiar. Light images came to the monster's mind. The girl's smile. The feel of her hand in his. An emotion bled through the rage and it was something akin to compassion and protectiveness. She was hurt. This place was dangerous and he had to get her away. Far away.

The killer lay still, but he was not unconscious. It was rare that he ever came across anyone who could fight back, let alone stand his ground. But the killer was not as stupid as most would think him to be. When it came to hunting and killing, he had no equal. He was cunning, fast, and most deadly of all, he was patient.

He lay still, waiting for his chance. The monster had roared at him and then had turned away, going towards the girl.

His back was turned.

The killer reached for his axe and was on his feet in a second. He would swing for a spinal hit, and that would bring the monster down. It worked many times on mountain lions and bears.

The monster bent down, reaching for her.

The killer swung, the axe buzzing through the air. The monster roared in pain as the axe head sank into the middle of his back.

A numbness spread through the monster's legs, and he nearly fell onto the girl. He barely managed to reach out a massive hand, catching the counter and splintering the wood.

The killer pulled the axe away and raised it high, this time bringing it down on the monster's shoulder near his neck.

The monster howled again, a blast of fury and agony. He raised his arm to defend himself and the girl as the killer continued to bring the axe down again and again.

Anne's eye's fluttered open, her lungs hitched and burned. Her throat felt as if she had swallowed thumbtacks.

She froze at the scene before her; a large green man had thrown the killer through a wall and was now hovering over her trying to fend of the attacks of the killer. The axe struck the monster's arms and his back; every blow drawing blood. The killer was trying for an opening at the monster's neck, but he was just out of reach.

So the killer swung all the more savagely.

The monster began to growl hideously. It's eyes radiated heat and saliva leaked from his mouth.

The sound chilled Anne. It wasn't a sound of pain. There was really no other way to say it.

The killer was pissing the monster off.

Feeling returned to the monsters legs, and he rose, catching the axe head. Roaring, the monster's fingers twisted the blade like hard puddy and crushed the axe neck.

The monster bellowed, a primal scream so loud that even the killer, who had lived a lifetime without tasting fear, took a step back.

The killer reached for a knife he kept on his belt. If he couldn't use the axe, he would plunge his knife into his neck.

The monster drove both of his fists into the killer's chest.

The wall of the Main house exploded outward as the killer flew nearly twenty yards before striking the ground and tumbling to a halt.

The monster took in a deep breath and yelled again after his foe, the lightning and thunder outside answering.

The monster turned to the girl who was half raised. His face softened as he reached for her, picking her up.

As the monster turned with Anne to run, he looked out into the night.

The killer was gone.

The monster growled and ran out into the dying storm towards the lake.

The rain was tapering off now though the wind still whipped about. He ran along the shore of the lake, pushing through brambles unhindered.

Halfway around the lake, the monster spotted a cabin in an old unmarked section of the lake. He went to it and entered with the girl.

It was very old and musty inside, but it was dry.

An old broken chair rested in one corner and trash litter the floor. Old whiskey bottles and beer cans decorated the fireplace.

The monster set the girl against the broken chair, wincing and swiping at his wounds as if some invisible force was continuing to injure him.

"Hey," Anne said to him, "hey, it's okay. Sit here."

She pointed to a spot beside her.

The monster looked at her, comprehension seemed elusive.

"Come, sit her, next to me." Anne waved him to come and patted the ground beside her.

The monster began to understand and bent down to sit.

Anne could tell he was in a lot of pain. She could see the axe wounds had already closed and were healing, but that didn't stop the hurting.

"I don't know who you are, but," Anne looked down, swallowing, her voice husky, "Thank you... for saving me."

The monster's face twisted in pain again.

"You're hurting. Me too. In here." she pointed to her heart. "I lost everything that mattered to me. In a matter of hours, the only real family I've ever known was taken away from me. And I don't even know why."

The monster reached out, lightly brushing her cheek; wiping her tears. Anne leaned against him, resting her head against his chest. The monster rested his arm over her, and she clung to it.

"They're gone. But, at least it isn't for forever." Anne smiled weakly and then let the tears come. She wept there, in the old cabin, in the arms of the monster. She let out her pain and her hurt. She let out her fear and confusion in unbridled torrent.

And the monster held her.

As he held her his heart ached in a strange way, and slowly, the anger began to leave him.

14

Anne didn't know how long she had cried for. There was even a point where she had fallen asleep. When she had opened her eyes, sunlight was cutting through the gloom of the cabin.

She looked at the arm that held her, and it was no longer green.

Anne looked up and gasped.

"David?"

David sat asleep against the wall of the cabin. The only thing he had on was a pair of torn jeans. He had wounds, the same as the monster, except they had almost completely healed.

Everything made sense now. But it was a funny thing. It made sense, but no sense at all. She sat up, massaging her sore neck. She imagined she looked like a clown for all the color of bruises on her.

After another hour or so, David moaned as he awakened.

"Don't move too much, you're still hurt." said Anne.

David jerked fully awake, looking at Anne. Her neck was a kaleidoscope of colors. She had a long bruise on the side of her face as well. She was smiling at him, though he could see the sadness in it. That sadness would follow her, he knew.

"Where are we?" said David.

"Other side of the lake, I believe," said Anne.

David sighed.

"Yeah," said Anne, "We're not out of the woods yet."

"What about the man in the mask?"

"From what I remember," said Anne, "he pushed the wrong guy. That guy turned green and pushed him back, through a wall... twice."

David managed a weak chuckle, and winced again.

"Yep, we are both going to be sore for a while. We also have a twenty mile hike ahead of us."

David groaned.

"Look on the bright side. We might run into Leo and get a ride the rest of the way." said Anne.

"He's going to be angry." said David.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to have to return the new well pump."

Anne laughed and hugged David.

"Ow, not so tight. I hurt all over." said David.

"It'll get better."

The door of the cabin opened and a dark figure appeared, pouring in more of the mourning sunlight.

"Oh thank God!" Johnny said as he stumbled in. He was soaked from leather jacket to his jeans. His hair was a tangled mess and he had lost his shoes.

"Johnny!" Anne leapt up and threw her arms around him.

"Dude! Take it easy, I'm roadkill right now!" said Johnny, smiling.

"What happened to you?" said Anne.

"Seriously! There is a guy in these woods and he is pissed! He came at me with Adam's axe." said Johnny.

"How did you get away?" asked David.

"Showed him all my skills I brought with me from Brick City," said Johnny, "Ran my ass down into the lake, swam across, and climbed a tree not too far up from here."

"You stayed up in a tree all through last evening till this morning? Through the storm?" said Anne.

Johnny threw out his hands in a "ta-da!' motion.

"I also highly recommend hanging out on a limb that's over the water. It makes getting down so much easier." said Johnny, "Is, ah, everyone else..."

Anne's face fell.

David staggered to his feet and walked over, "They didn't make it."

Johnny went a shade paler; he hugged Anne and she squeezed him back.

She looked up at him after brushing away some tears, "You up for a little hike?"

"Let me grab some shoes, and I'll dance out of here." said Johnny.

15

David, Anne, and Johnny, packed what they could into back packs; some food, water, and essentials. David got a new set of clothes and shoes as did Johnny, and they set out on the long dirt road that lead away from Silver Lake.

Not far from the road, just inside the canopy and shadow of the forest, a figure stood, watching them. Though breath entered his body, it carried no life in his blood. He was a visage, a statue of hate and unquenchable rage. The darkness behind his eyes lead to hell, and he was it's gate keeper.

The undead killer drew his massive machete, and followed after them.

To be continued...


End file.
